How I Met Your Mother One Piece version
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot para comprobar como se verían los personajes de One Piece en HIMYM. Ponerse en antecedentes viendo la serie original y "How I met you mother" escrito por yubari-chan leer y dejar REVIEWS siempre es bueno de donde parte esta historia.


**How I Met Your Mother**

**Año 2035**

—_Sinceramente nunca podía haber llegado a imaginarme, mucho menos a pensar, que pudiera tener alguna oportunidad con Robin pero, por supuesto, no por mi culpa si no por haber conocido a los baka de vuestros tíos y a la bruja de… bueno, creo que con lo de bruja es suficiente para saber de quién estoy hablando._

_No se puede decir que ninguno de ellos pudiera resultarme de gran ayuda si cada vez que abrían la boca no hacían si no dejarme en completa evidencia. ¡Cómo si sus vidas no fueran aún peores que la mía! Además de que son ellos quienes irrumpían en la mía y yo, para no tener que pagar por ello, trataba de evitar el meterme en las suyas. ¿Un ejemplo de lo que os estoy hablando?_

**Año 2010**

Con el grupo sentado en nuestra mesa habitual, más el añadido de Robin, no tardaron ni a esperar a que las mellizas, Mozu y Kiwi, nos sirvieran sus pedidos para, sinceramente no sé por qué a mí, ponerse a hablar sobre algo que me había sucedido. Algo con lo que, según sus estándares, me dejaba en muy mal lugar.

—Tres días— volvió a recordarme Nami mientras llevaba esa cara de psicópata como si, realmente, deseara que no pudiera pagarle para, vete tú a saber, hacérmelo pagar de la peor manera imaginable. Y, si algo puede decirse de vuestra bruja Nami, es que tiene una inmensa, y peligrosa para los demás, imaginación—. Luego serás todo mío, Zoro.

—Y yo ya te lo llevo repitiendo desde el instituto. No pienso hacer ningún trío contigo y Luffy— le repliqué burlonamente. Primero, era sólo una broma. Segundo, a pesar de ello si está basado en hechos reales ocurridos en esa época de nuestras vidas.

—Oi, Nami. Se supone que esas cosas solamente las hacemos nosotros solos— le dijo Luffy con ese mohín con el que, incluso ahora, trata de parecer adorable, a pesar de lo que esté hablando—. Bueno, nosotros solos y esos juguetes que no paras de comprar para hacer más interesantes nuestras relaciones sexuales.

Ni que decir que Sanji pasó su atención de Robin, siempre que aparece una chica nueva, vuestro tío Sanji mantiene el 80% de su atención en tratar de obtener lo único que parece querer de una onna, afortunadamente ellas son mucho más inteligentes que ese hentai, para centrarse en la, para el resto, o sea para mí, desagradable imagen de vuestros dos tíos inmersos en guarros juegos sexuales…

**Año 2035**

—_Un momento. Antes de meterme en problemas con vuestra madre, ya sabéis todo lo necesario sobre el sexo, o sea, en la escuela ya os lo explicaron o vuestra madre, ¿verdad?_

—_Oh, si. Mamá nos lo explicó al detalle y,… bueno…_

—_¿Si, qué pasa?_

—_Es cierto que en el instituto también nos han dado clases de educación sexual y todo eso pero, es que,…_— mis hijos se miraron como si estuvieran realizando un control de daños, futuros daños, y eso es algo que no me gusta que hagan porque el motivo siempre me obligo a tener que usar mis katana una vez más—_ aparte de la charla y las clases también nos pusieron el video "educativo" de educación sexual del tío Sanji._

_Eso fue suficiente para tener una charla con Sanji una vez acabe de contarles la historia a mis hijos. Y, si, sacaré a que les dé el aire a mis katana._

**Año 2010**

—Bueno, Nami-swan, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que si quieres hacer un ménage à trois aquí estoy yo para servirte? Y, cuando me refiero a ménage à trois, hablo de ti, de mí y del gran Sanji que aguarda en mis pantalones por la invitación para un momento que será ¡Legen-… wait it for… dary!

Nami enarcó una ceja de tal modo que todos, incluida Robin, sabíamos que más le habría haberse quedado callado a Sanji.

—¿"Gran Sanji"?— el tono burlón humorístico en cada sílaba—. Por lo que me contó Luffy aún no le llegó la pubertad a tu pene y, por cierto, no hay necesidad de que trates de negarlo porque aún tengo la foto que le obligué que te sacara. ¡Hig-five!

—Y yo ya te dije que esa cámara era una cutrez que tenía las lentes invertidas y por eso salió así la foto— se defendió Sanji ignorando el hig-five de Nami con Luffy, este haciéndole de manera automática sin apartar la boca de la meshi—. ¡¿Qué has dicho, marimo?

La verdad era que, en esta ocasión, no había dicho nada para ya sabéis como es vuestro tío Sanji para salirse de problemas creados por él mismo. No muy original.

—Me parece que a ti te gusta la idea de convertirte en el esclavo de Nami-swan, kuso-marimo. Porque si no, no hay otra explicación para haber estropeado un negocio que te habría resuelto todos tus problemas monetarios.

—¿Tienes problemas monetarios, kenshi-san?— si, los grandes temas para hablar con Robin por primera vez: un supuesto alcoholismo por mi parte y mi falta de liquidez que me hacía parecer arruinado y sin un mísero yen en el bolsillo.

—Claro que no— aunque el tono de incredulidad con el que lo dije no apoyó mi punto de vista—. Lo que tengo son problemas de brujas.

—¿Aún no arreglaste tus problemas de Halloween?— preguntó Luffy entre bocados de meshi. No, no le hacía falta pedir nada porque ya se lo traían todo para no tener que aguantar los gritos de vuestro tío Luffy en el local. Y, por mucho que me refiera a vuestra tía como la desalmada bruja que pretende sacarme el alma para cobrar su deuda, vuestro tío no se entera de nada y piensa que llevo con un problema de Halloween desde que nos conocimos en el instituto. El chiste, sin gracia, es que vuestra tía Nami jamás se ha disfrazado de bruja. ¿Cuál sería la gracia si ya lo lleva durante el resto del año?—. Con tanta preocupación no me extraña que le des a la bebida, Zoro.

—¡Yo no le doy a la bebida! Y es tu novia, fiancée, prometida y futura condena de prisión, quien es mi problema. Ella y el resto de vosotros— añadí de golpe antes de tomar un nuevo trago. ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer, no beberlo después de haberlo pagado?

—Bueno, no fuimos nosotros los culpables de que te cerraran tu local en tu intento por tener tu propio trabajo porque, en ese como en la inmensa mayoría de tus asuntos, tú eres el único culpable.

Aquello pareció captar el interés de Robin porque, lo único bueno que salió de todo esto, dirigió su hermosa mirada en mi dirección, sonriéndome con sentimiento. Claro que luego aprendí que esas sonrisas eran moneda habitual de ella para con cualquiera que se le cruzase por el camino: ¿Para el cartero? Sonrisa. ¿Para el tendero? Sonrisa. ¿Para el tío de las pizzas? Sonrisa. ¿Para Franky? Sonrisa. ¿Para el tío que nos trató de atracar dos noches después de conocernos? Bueno, vale que también le sonrió pero junto a un par de balas de cierta pistola que tuvo que arrojar por la alcantarilla más cercana ya que tenía borrados los números de registro y además la había traído de contrabando. Eso sin contar que en el país están prohibidas… la de problemas que nos causaron la afición por las armas de Robin.

—No me duró ni un día y **¡SI!** yo diría que fue culpa vuestra que me cerraran mi negocio— y, aunque les acusé junto a mi mirada más amenazante, ellos siguieron a su rollo sin inmutarse. La verdad es que todo me habría ido mucho mejor si los hubiera mandado al hospital con una regularidad más constante y no de manera anual.

—¿Tenías un negocio? Es muy valiente el tratar de ser emprendedor hoy en día con esta crisis que tenemos— me dijo con esa tranquila voz que posee Robin. Claro que estábamos teniendo una inocente conversación porque, por muy calmada que sea su voz, cuando está enfadada, esa tranquilidad es mucho más amenazadora que cualquiera de los alaridos de vuestra tía Nami.

—Valiente es más bien el tratar de ser emprendedor teniendo la carrera de Educación Física— se burló Sanji chocando unos high-five con vuestra tía Nami.

—¿Y de qué se trataba ese negocio?— me preguntó Robin mientras se llevaban su primer kouhii y le dejaban una segunda taza. Vale, si yo soy un alcohólico, ella era una adicta al kouhii. Al final lo tuvimos que admitir,… era nuestro rollo, ni en broma éramos un alcohólico y una adicta.

—Dirás más bien de qué no se trataba— le respondí tratando de ignorar los rostros atónitos, y dolidos, de mis, ¿por qué aún no lo sé?, amigos. Claro que con semejante respuesta no hice más que dejar más confusa a Robin.

—No lo entiendo.

—Tranquila, Robin-chwan. Eso es algo común cada vez que el marimo abre esa bocaza suya. No te preocupes que para eso aquí está Sanji. Para ayudarte a entender los misterios del Mundo. ¿Cómo es posible que al marimo no le hayan metido la perpetua?, ¿el estómago de Luffy tiene mente propia y lo maneja a su antojo?, ¿el orgasmo femenino, ese desconocido de las chicas pero buen amigo de un servidor?, ¿cómo una belleza como Nami-chwan pueda ganarse la vida haciendo garabatos cuando le ofrecí un gran futuro como modelo de lencería y trajes de baño?

—Por última vez, no pienso hacerte de modelo hasta que elimines esa estúpida regla de que debo acostarme contigo por cada foto tomada.

—¡Oh, pero Nami-swan! Un fotógrafo siempre se acuesta con sus modelos, y es mucho más awesome hacerlo por foto que por sesión, ¿es qué no tienes compasión con los trabajadores de las fábricas de condones que ponen todas sus esperanzas en aquellos que compran sus condones, para un buen uso con las mujeres, ya que ellos no conocerán en su vida a una mujer atractiva con la que poder acostarse y tener que conformarse con esos adefesios en los que se solía fijar el marimo cuando aún tenía respecto por ser del género masculino?, cuando estas son atractivas menores de 30 años y recién cumplidos los 18 puesto que, ¿qué mejor regalo que un Sanji en su cama, o donde guste de hacerlo?— la atención de Sanji pasó de Nami a Robin—. Por cierto, Robin-chwan, sé que es una indiscreción pero puedo ahorrarnos muy malas experiencias, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—¡Sanji!— le gritó Nami escandalizada porque se hubiera atrevido a realizarle semejante pregunta a Robin. Claro que, en un segundo pensamiento—. Aunque, entre nosotras, ¿cuántos años tienes, Robin?

—Veintinueve.

—Y aquí el pago por lograr que tantas mujeres griten su nombre— dijo Sanji señalando al cielo como si estuviera señalando a Dios. ¿Es qué no sabe que es de mala educación ir señalando a la gente?

—Justo antes de que vomiten al ver al mini-Sanji— con esto logré un high-five con vuestra tía Nami. Aunque no una rebaja de la deuda. Además de que se sintió bastante, más, intimidada al saber la edad de Robin y ver que se mantenía de lo más hermosa. Ya sabéis como vuestra bruja Nami se puede poner con estos temas.

—Ha, ha, ha, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste, con una chica? Ah, si, el siglo pasado y recuerdo que Kuina te dejó porque eras una nena que no lograba estar a su altura. Eres la vergüenza del género masculino, marimo. Mira que desperdiciar la oportunidad de poder hacértelo con unas mellizas— Sanji le guiñó un ojo a Kiwi que le devolvió una fría mirada antes de que, al pasar a su lado, Mozu le golpeara la cabeza con la bandeja.

—Si, ya veo tu éxito.

—Ni que hubiera algún problema. ¿No me acosté con ellas? Primero con una, luego con la otra, luego con el orden inverso, luego con ambas a la vez, lo que incluyó un gran ¡Legen-… wait it for… dary! espectáculo lésbico entre hermanas por el que no existe precio a pagar. Salvo si participas en "A Double Shot at Love" con las Ikki Twins. En cambio tú ni siquiera lograste tocarle una teta, perdón, un pecho— le ofreció una galante sonrisa a Robin— a Tashigi.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual, ero-kukku?

Esto no hizo más que sacarle unas buenas carcajadas a vuestro tío Sanji. El muy desgraciado pavimentaba mi oportunidad con Robin directo al precipicio.

—Dirás que deje de hablar de tu **falta** de vida sexual, marimo.

No sé que era peor. Si el ser el blanco de las burlas de vuestro tío Sanji, si el que la bruja no haga distinciones para chocar unos high-five durante una misma conversación o que Robin encontrara divertido mi vida sexual.

**2035**

—_Querrás decir la __**falta**__ de vida sexual_— dijo mi hijo con gran diversión.

—_Claro, la misma que tendréis vosotros hasta que cumpláis los cuarenta años._

Así es como se le corta la diversión a los hijos.

**2010**

—Bueno, ahora que nos hemos reído a costa de la mal aprovechada soltería del marimo, aunque incluso las desesperadas tienen algo de sentido común, sigamos con lo que estábamos… por cierto, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—Si no tienes nada que decir pues quédate callado— le dije con la vana esperanza de que me hiciera caso. Claro que para ser la primera vez pedía muy poco.

—Le ibas a explicar a Robin de qué trataba el negocio de Zoro— saltó de pronto Luffy entre el tiempo que tardó de pasar de su, ahora, plato vacío a uno lleno de meshi.

—Ahí le has dado, Luffy. Bueno, ahora te explicaré el poco cerebro que gasta el marimo— por supuesto que ignoró mi gruñido de advertencia y el hecho de que Robin pareciera bastante interesada no lo veía como un buen síntoma—. Como he dicho, el pobre se creyó que tendría algún futuro sacándose la carrera de Educación Física, cuando para lo único que le ha valido fue para ser pateado por Kuina, y superar sus frustraciones haciendo ejercicio. Algo de lo más saludable si por lo menos lo practicas en un gimnasio en donde haya alguna tía buena pero este baka lo practica en su casa o, si no se necesita la peste de su sudor por todo el lugar, en la azotea.

—Por cierto que me encontré con algunas vecinas que me preguntaron cuando volverás a entrenar en la azotea que echan de menos sus prácticas voyeuristas— fue el turno de Nami para intervenir—. Lo que me recuerda que no puedes volver a entrenar en la azotea hasta que yo te lo diga.

Y no era ninguna sugerencia si no una orden por su parte. Una semana después me enteré, cuando pasé de sus órdenes nada veladas, que había puesto precio para las que querían verme entrenar. Por supuesto que sin decirme nada para que no contara como pago de mi deuda.

—Así que pensó que tendría algún futuro si abría un gimnasio. La verdad no sé si para poder entrenar él o si, en verdad, pensaba que podría ganar algún dinero. Por supuesto que en esa cabeza de marimo no puede salir nada awesome por lo que, en su primer día, teniendo diez patéticas excusas del género masculino, no tardó, ni lo que se tarda en ver su patética vida sexual pasarle por delante de los ojos, para que agarrara sus katana y empezara a atacar a sus clientes.

Por supuesto que aquello debió sorprender a Robin pero, en vez de demostrarlo con un grito ahogado de sorpresa, el que abriera los ojos de manera exagerada por mi acción, o lo que fuera salvo mantener su tranquilo comportamiento de esos momentos, solamente asintió levemente para que Sanji continuara la historia.

—El muy baka, influenciado por tantas clases de kendo, les dio una clase práctica usando sus katana. La manera en que salieron corriendo me recordó a esos ingenuos que deciden tener una nueva cita con una chica después de haber logrado acostarse con ella y esta ya empieza a idear su futura vida en común. La misma mirada de terror en sus ojos. Por suerte para el marimo yo me encargué de la situación mientras el tuvo que arreglar todos los papeles en el hospital.

—¿Hubo alguna pérdida de miembros?— les preguntó Robin.

—Sin contar que ya no debían tener pene, porque ningún hombre iría a un gimnasio en donde solamente hubiera hombres, incluso los gays tienen mejor gusto para encontrar sitios donde ligar que en el gimnasio del marimo, solamente hubo un montón de contusiones y golpes ya que no dudaron en pasarse por encima con tal de escaparse del loco de las katana.

—Y ahí es cuando descubro que, en realidad, no tengo amigos— le dije a Robin apartando una mirada asesina para vuestro tío Sanji.

—Solamente alguien como tú podría pensar eso, marimo— me soltó antes de volver dirigir su atención hacia Robin—. Verás, aprovechando que teníamos que vigilarle un ojo al local…

—Os dije que cerrarais mientras estuviera en el hospital— le interrumpí aunque Sanji siguió hablando como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

—… decidí darle un giro a mejor. Por eso le cambié primero el nombre, porque nadie salvo el marimo le habría llamado "Shinmai", _arroz nuevo_, a un gimnasio, por uno más directo como "Hai, hai, hai,… ¡SANJI!" para que las chicas ya pudieran practicar cuando estuvieran gritando mi nombre en la cama. High-five,… vamos tíos, high-five,… oh, por favor, mira como sois. Self-five.

Por lo menos, en esta ocasión, incluso Nami estuvo de mi parte, aunque aquí solamente había dos partes, la de Sanji y la del resto del Mundo.

—Y me refiero a chicas porque decidí que lo mejor sería convertirlo en un Centro de Fitness especializado en chicas. Como no podía ser de otra manera rápidamente se corrió la voz y ya tenía a veinte chicas inscritas para tener una awesome sesión. Por supuesto que primero de todo había que calentar aunque, conmigo, siempre se está calienta. Eh, eh, venga, por favor. Si que sois unos amargados— decía con la mano en alto esperando por un high-five.

—¿A eso le llamas éxito? Si conocías a todas ellas, lo que hace incomprensible el que hubieran ido.

—Es que nunca tienen suficiente de Sanji… y cuando ya no me acuerdo de con quien me acosté, yo tampoco— dijo todo orgulloso.

—Eran putas, todas ellas. Y me dijeron que les ibas a pagar lo que les debías con seis meses gratis en tu "Centro de Fitness"— le acusé cansado ya de sus tonterías.

—¡Hey, qué yo también estaba!— se quejó Nami toda ofendida.

—¿Y? Vamos, si todos sabemos que eres la más puta y guarra de todas— le solté con total naturalidad.

—¿Tú qué les andas contando a estos de lo que hacemos en nuestro dormitorio?— le sacudió un coscorrón en la cabeza de Luffy—. Ya te dije que te abstuvieras de darles detalles de nuestra vida sexual.

—Y lo hice,… digo, que no les he dicho nada de lo que hacemos en el dormitorio, Nami— se defendió Luffy—. Solamente les hablé de lo que hacemos en los baños, en los probadores, en los centros comerciales, en la iglesia…

—Vale, si, soy una guarra pero soy la reina de las putas— dijo toda orgullosa—. No veas aquellas mujeres de la iglesia como se pusieron de envidiosas porque hubiera tenido tantos éxtasis seguidos. De seguro que Dios nos tiene preparado algo grande por llevar su nombre por todas partes— Nami y Sanji chocaron un high-five cómplice.

Cualquiera ya se habría esfumado de allí ante semejantes revelaciones pero Robin, en cambio, seguía con atención toda la conversación mientras tomaba su kouhii entre pequeños sorbos.

—¿Te cerraron el local bajo delito de centro de prostitución?— me preguntó Robin con aquella calma mirándome directamente a los ojos. Lo único bueno que estaba sacando de contar esa historia.

—Por favor, la policía ni se hubiera enterado, y si lo hiciera seguro que algunas de las chicas podrían haberles llevado por el _camino de la felicidad_ y que hicieran la vista gorda, pero aquí que tuvo que regresar el marimo para acabar con tan fructífero negocio. ¿Sabes a cuántos tíos podrían haber atraído esas veinte putas?

—¡Hey, otra vez!

—Si, lo siento, Nami. ¿Esas veintiuna putas? Oh, claro. Las veinte putas y su reina putilla— aclaró Sanji ante la penetrante mirada que le lanzaba la akage—. Pues ahí estaba yo haciendo sudar a veintiuno chicas al mismo tiempo cuando hace su triunfal regreso el marimo haciendo daño a la vista, al llevar solamente el pantalón del chándal, lo que no pareció importarle mucho a las chicas. Bueno, ya sabéis, siendo putas y todo eso pues pensarían que era de su ramo. Y todo parecía que saldría como lo tenía planeado hasta que aquí el kuso-marimo no se le ocurre mayor feliz idea que agarrar uno de sus palitos y volver a la carga una vez más.

—Se refiere a un shinai— le aclaró Nami a Robin.

—En verdad era un bokken— fue mi turno para aclarar—. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que explicarte que el shinai es el de bambú y el bokken es de madera.

—Como iba diciendo, aquí el marimo agarró la compensación de madera de su pene y asustó, una vez más, a sus clientes, salvo a Sadi-chan que le va el juego duro. Y volvieron a cerrar el local y le llevaron de vuelta a la comisaría para que explicase el por qué de sus ansias por tratar a palos a los clientes.

Robin permaneció en silencio como si tratara de asimilar toda aquella información.

—No debes preocuparte, kenshi-san. Es habitual tener algún fracaso en los primeros intentos por construir tu propio negocio.

—Yo no diría que fue un fracaso porque logré un awesome descuento con unas cuantas de las putas.

—Por lo menos podrías acordarte de sus nombres— le acusó Nami.

—Claro que me acuerdo de sus nombres. Está puta A, puta B y luego pasamos a puta 7, puta 9…

Cuando vuestro tío Sanji pierde contacto con la realidad, lo mejor que uno puede hacer es esperar que se quede allí fuera el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Entonces estás actualmente desempleado, kenshi-san?

—Si.

—Es cierto. Ahora solamente puede darle a la katana él solo— soltó Nami de pronto—. ¡High-five!

Por supuesto que esto hizo regresar a Sanji con nosotros, lamentablemente.

—Bueno, podrías ver si consigues el puesto de profesor de Educación Física en la universidad que está vacante— ciertamente la amabilidad de Robin era lo que más me sorprendía de ella cuando la conocí. Quien se podía imaginar que bajo esa tranquila apariencia estuviera una fiera semejante.

—Por supuesto que irá— intervino Sanji—. Yo mismo lo llevaré a rastras si es necesario, Robin-chwan. No puedo esperar para dar clase a un montón de jovencitas universitarias y así no tener que colarme en las fiestas de las hermandades. Muy bien, marimo, finalmente vamos a tener un año ¡Legen-… wait it for… dary!

Y, por desgracia, porque no me apetece darle mucho la razón a vuestro tío Sanji, no podía estar más acertado con eso.

* * *

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Dedicado a mi **socio Ariadna-san** y, por supuesto, para **Yubari-chan**.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
